Marvel Animated Universe
The Marvel Animated Universe (MAU) is a fan term for cartoons based on Marvel Comics characters that are set in the same universe. The Marvel Animated Universe started in 1992 and ended in 2000 and consists of eight different television series. Television series *X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997) *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1998) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 - 1997) *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series (1998) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999 - 2001) *The Avengers: United They Stand (1999 - 2000) Continuity errors 1.Continuity error: ' In Night of the Lizard (1994), Spider-Man mentions the the Defenders. However, Hulk does not meet Doctor Strange until Mind Over Anti-Matter (1997) :1.'Solution: ' Night of the Lizard takes place after Mind Over Anti-Matter. 2. '''Continuity error: ' Scarlet Spider was created in an alternate reality but appears in the episode Nightmare in Green of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. : 2.'Solution: ' There is more than one Scarlet Spider. The one shown in Fantastic Four is from the mainstreme universe while the one that appears in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series is from an alternate reality. 3.'''Continuity error: In The Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995), She-Hulk is shown as a member of the Avengers. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Doomed (1996) showed Jennifer Walters becoming She-Hulk. :3.Solution: The episode Doomed takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 4.Continuity error: In the X-Men episode, Repo Man (1993), Sasquatch is a member of Alpha Flight. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Man to Man, Beast to Beast (1996), Walter Langkowski turns himself into Sasquatch for the first time. :4.Solution: Man to Man, Beast to Beat takes place before Repo Man. 5.Continuity error: Vision is shown as a member of the Avengers in the Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995) but is first created by Ultron in the Avengers: United They Stand episode Avengers Assemble, Part I (1999). :5.Solution: Avengers Assemble Part 1 & 2 takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 6.Continuity error: At the end of Secret Wars, Part III Madame Web returns Captain America to the vortex but in Fantastic Four and Avengers: United They Stand, Captain America is free from the vortex and a member of the Avengers. :6.Solution: Sometime after the events of Secret Wars, Part III, the Avengers free Captain America from the vortex and he joins the team. 7.Continuity error: There were three different presidents in the MAU. There was an unnamed woman president, Bill Clinton and Robert Kelly. :7.Solution: The woman president's term was about to end and then Robert Kelly became president. Kelly was then in some type of political scandal and stepped down and Bill Clinton became president. 8.Continuity error: At the end of the episode Carnage, Venom and Carnage are trapped in another dimension. However, in Spider-Man: Unlimited it is stated that they were being held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D. :8.Solution: Venom and Carnage somehow escape the portal and are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. 9.Continuity error: In the episode Hulk Buster (1996) from Iron Man: The Animated Series, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner do not know each other personally. However, in Helping Hand, Iron Fist (1996) of the Incredible Hulk series Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are good friends. :9.Solution: Helping Hand, Iron Fist takes place after Hulk Buster. The Silver Surfer series takes place in a totally different reality from the other seven shows. Timeline *Old Soldiers (X-Men: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed (Spider-Man: TAS) *Avengers Assemble, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *Kang (Avengers: United They Stand) *Comes a Swordsman (Avengers: United They Stand) *Remnants (Avengers: United They Stand) *Command Decision (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Rule Atlantis (Avengers: United They Stand) *Shooting Stars (Avengers: United They Stand) *What a Vision Has to Do (Avengers: United They Stand) *Egg-streme Vengeance (Avengers: United They Stand) *The Sorceress's Apprentice (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Battle the Living Planet (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomsday (Fantastic Four: TAS) Alternate reality *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part One (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Two (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Three''' (Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Planet of Dr. Moreau '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part Two '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Innervisions ('Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Antibody '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Second Foundation '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Radical Justice '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Forever War '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Return to Zenn-La '(Silver Surfer:TAS)' *The End of Eternity, Part One '(Silver Surfer:TAS)''' Gallery 78979786978.jpg|X-Men: The Animated Series 789789967987.jpg|Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 689789797.jpg|Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 76898976789.jpeg|Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 68978768976.PNG|Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 6758586586.jpg|Spider-Man: The Animated Series 789789768789.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Season one title card) 6789678987978.PNG|The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk (Season two title card) 68978967989.PNG|Silver Surfer 5676575456.PNG|Spider-Man: Unlimited 689877898.PNG|The Avengers: United They Stand MAU Series Intros Category:A-Z